Captured
by bibochan
Summary: Unrest has settled. Konoha's citizens are being killed off each night. The murderer is found and captured, but what would happen to Naruto when he becomes close to the beautiful monster? SasuNaru, slight mentions of ItaDei. Vamp fic
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is gonna be kind of short, just something that came to me while I sat in my room doing nothing, under hurricane watch.  
**Warning!** This is yaoi! Rated for language, mentions of and slight performances of sexuality, and all that cool vampire shit.  
**Just a note:** This is mostly SasuNaru, some mentionings of ItaDei. Sasuke may seem a bit OOC, but he's crude for a reason. He's an asshole. In the Narutoverse, but slight changes for the sake of the story.

On with the story!!

--

Lately, in the village of Konohagakure, unrest had settled in. At least one or two of its citizens would disappear every night. Many of the villagers were becoming worried for their own lives. Rumors spread that it might be a serial killer or some kind of mass murderer, however, it was evident that all of the victims didn't really have too much in common. Also, some of the bodies had been discovered thanks to the skillful noses of ninja dogs. Rumors also spread about the horrifying state the bodies were in: some still had their eyes wide open and fear still in their deceased faces; all of the bodies were drained of their blood.

Tsunade sat at her desk, drumming her painted nails on the varnished wood, downing shot after shot of sake, attempting to temporarily drown out her current worries and stresses. As the Godaime, it was her duty to look after the village and protect its people. However, given the current situation, she was unable to do a single thing to prevent the onslaught of deaths. She had sent the ANBU and Jounin to search and keep close watch over everything that happened in the streets, she had all of the current visitors' backgrounds checked, and had autopsies performed on all of the found bodies. The searches reported nothing out of the ordinary, the visitors were all clear, and it was always the same for all the autopsies: drained of blood through two puncture wounds in the jugular, and no scent or DNA of the attacker could be discovered on them. The only thing that really seemed out of the ordinary was the sudden tremendous flock of bats nesting around the village.

"Tsunade-sama!"

The blond Hokage looked up half-heartedly to answer the person who had just rushed through the door, "What is it, Shizune?"

The short haired, brunette assistant to the blond stepped foreward, her face bright, "You need to come see this, Tsunade-sama! I believe we've discovered the secret behind the murders!"

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, abruptly snapping out of her slightly drunken state.

Practically jumping out of her seat behind her desk, she all but ran, Shizune leading the way, to where this discovery was located. When she entered the specified room, she found Yamato, Kakashi, and a few other ANBU standing around a boy, about seventeen or so, unconscious, laying on the floor.

"What is this?"

"Hokage-sama," Yamato spoke up, "we are sure to believe this boy is the cause of the recent murders."

"This boy? He's just a boy! How could he possibly murder all of those people?"

"He fits everything," said Kakashi, taking a step forward and kneeling down next to the sleeping boy, "one of my dogs caught him attacking a girl earlier this evening. He bit her neck, and, as we believe, drank her blood. We rushed in and tried to save her, but it was unfortunately too late. He put up a great fight, with what seemed like supernatural powers. He sprouted bat-like wings and all of the bats in the area flew in and attacked us. We lost about five ANBU and three Jounin. We were finally able to defeat him when Yamato struck him through the heart. He broke off the wood in his chest, as you can see." Kakashi turned the boy around to lay on his back, and Tsunade caught sight of the wood jutting from his chest.

"However, also as you can see, he's still breathing," Yamato spoke, "Somehow, he's still alive, he's just sleeping, like in a comatose state of sorts."

"So, do you think," Tsunade spoke darkly, "that if we remove the wood from his heart, he'll wake up?"

"Yes, and kill us all. I highly doubt he'll allow us to get to his heart again..."

The Godaime's face was grim, the shadows making her look twenty years older, "Can you seal him somewhere? Somewhere we can keep watch over him and observe him. Maybe we can get some kind of information out of him. Looking at him now, I don't believe he's the only one of his kind."

--

"There's something I feel I need to show you all," Tsunade spoke from behind her desk, fingers laced, staring down the ANBU trainees in front of her.

"I-is it about the recent deaths, Tsunade-sama?" asked the now seventeen year old, Haruno Sakura, fear and slight anxiety lacing her words.

"Yes. We have found and captured the culprit he-"

"Just wait till I get a piece of him! I'll teach him a thing or two, hurting all those innocent people!" roared the shrill voice of Uzumaki Naruto.

"I'm sure all of you have the same idea in mind, but coming into physical contact with him is out of the question. He is absolutely too dangerous."

"Why?!"

Tsunade gave the obnoxious blond a hard look before sighing and standing up, walking over to the door, "all of you, come with me."

The trainees consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, followed their Hokage down below to the underground lab site where the autopsies and other investigative work was performed. They entered a room with a smaller glass room in the center. Within the glass box was a cot with a ghostly pale boy with midnight black hair, sleeping upon it.

"What the hell is this?! That guy looks our age!" Kiba exclaimed, receiving agreeing remarks from Naruto and Choji.

"You can't be fooled by how old he looks. He's behind everything, from the bats flocking around the village to the deaths of all the villagers, ANBU, and Jounin. Kakashi pointed out that none of his ninja dogs will even go near him."

"Yeah, I can see why," Kiba said, pinching his nose, "he smells like death."

"No, worse," everyone looked to the side to find the masked, white haired ninja in the doorway, "old death."

"W-what's old d-death?" Hinata stutteringly questioned.

"It means he's been dead for a long, long time," Shikamaru spoke.

"So, he's like, a zombie?!"

"Not quite, Ino. Something else, something worse," Tsunade spoke gimly, "Shikamaru."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Use your shadows to pull out the wood embedded in his chest."

Shikamaru used the appropriate hand signs and sent his shadow through and grabbed hold of the wood firmly and tugged at it. The very instant it was pulled out of the wound, the raven boy gasped, his eyes shooting open. He jerkily, yet swiftly, twisted around on the cot into a position where his face was hidden by his hair and fists, propping himself up on his forearms and knees, sharply taking in breaths.

"You! Boy!" Tsunade called out to the raven. He turned his head slightly in her direction, crimson eyes shown through his veil of raven bangs. Before she could finish her command, in the blink of an eye, the boy was against the glass, suspended in midair by his thick leathery wings, sprouted from his back, shaped like large claws, digging into the glass. His eyes were glowing a deep crimson and his face was distorted into a snarl, inch-long pearlescent white fangs jutting from his upper jaw where his canines would be located. Everyone, save for Tsunade and Kakashi, jumped back at the sudden attempted attack.

"You'd better stop trying now and preserve your strength. Those glass walls have a barrier jutsu on them. There's no way you can get out," Tsunade spoke triumphantly, staring the raven down.

He seemed to calm down some and lowered himself to the floor, drawing his wings back into his back, and his eyes dulling down but still staying their shocking crimson color. He rested his forehead against the glass and raked his clawed nails against the glass, the shrill sound causing his audience to wince. He smirked sadistically, staring the Hokage down.

"Tell us. What are you, boy?"

He chuckled at the order and widened the smirk across his supernaturally handsome face, "Do you know what I'm going to do first thing when I get out of here?"

The first thing Tsunade noticed was that his speech was distorted by a fairly strong accent, from her studies, she assumed it could possibly be ancient Japanese. If so, this boy was very, very old. She shifted her wait from one foot to the other and crossed her arms, never breaking eye contact with him, "What will you do?"

He sneered and bared his fangs again, menacingly, an evil gleam in his eyes, "Heh, well, first, I'm going to hold you down with my wings while I gouge out your eyes. Then, I'll probably skull fuck your empty sockets and ejaculate into your brain," at this, many of the others winced, Tsunade stood firm, her expression never changing. He snickered, "then, I'll dig my claws into your side and shred your stomach, pull out your guts, put them in a bowl to string around a tree later. And then I'm going to rip out your heart and eat it."

"Well, now that that's established, I would appreciate it if you'd answer my question."

"Hmph, if you just wanted to interrogate me, you could have just asked. And we could've done without the hassle of putting me in here. Plus, I would've had a better first impression of you. I probably would've been nicer to you and wouldn't have had the desire to rip your throat out."

"And you would have answered without a hassle?"

"Of course. I tell all my victims if they ask. But you have to give me something in exchange for my information. That includes anyone who hears as well," he said peering over to the group, relishing in the fear he saw in their eyes.

"And what must they give?"

"Their entire life essence."

"So they must basically give their lives to you in blood."

"Precisely. And if you accept, I'll have to kill all of you once I get out of here."

"Fine. I accept. Now tell me, boy. What are you?"

"Hn...," he smirked, "I'm a vampire."

"A vampire?"

"Yes, a very old one as you may have guessed. I have lived for about 863 years now. I've been a vampire for 846 years."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Vampires aren't born. They're created. A vampire can transform humans into vampires."

"So you used to be human?"

"Yes. My name is Sasuke. Don't refer to me as 'boy' again, and if you refer to me as 'vampire,' I'm going to rip off your breasts and shove them down your throat. Anyway, back in ancient Japan, my clan, the Uchihas were very powerful warlords. Due to illness and war, my older brother and I were the only heirs left. My brother, Itachi, at 21, became very ill. A mysterious traveler came by and said he could heal Itachi. He ended up kidnapping him. I was fifteen then. When I was seventeen, Itachi returned healthy and radiating unearthly beauty, clutched in his hand was the head of his kidnapper, a vampire. Itachi burned the vampire's head in front of everyone and then proceeded to slaughter our entire clan, sparing only me. He told me he did it for my own benefit and then he turned me into a vampire, just like him. My strength grew tenfold during the initial transformation and I only grow stronger as the years pass. As you know, piercing my heart will put me to sleep, but other than that, there is no way you can possibly harm me. My wound has been healed for a while now."

"Why do you kill these people?"

"Why? I need to. I'll never die, no matter what, but my body uses up my blood in order to function. Unfortunately, my body doesn't make new blood. So, since I used to be human, I need to take blood from humans to keep myself working properly. Otherwise, my entire body is wracked by unbearable pain...Anything else?"

"How can you bring yourself to kill these people the way you do," Sakura asked, her voice shaky, "if you used to be human too?"

"Well, vampires still have their human emotions. When, a vampire is first turned, their sentimentality for life still lingers. It makes it terribly hard for one to get used to killing. But, the fact remains that a vampire must kill and feed on humans regularly. A vampire must accept that fact and deal with it. It makes it a bit easier for us to kill when we think of humans from an outside view. How truly inhumane humanity really is. A vampire watches human behavior and becomes disgusted with it. Plus, we are the sort of population control for humans."

"Population control?!"

"Humans kill all the time. Whether its plants, animals, or other humans. You feel you must conquer and destroy everything around you. You have no respect for anything and you feel you must destroy what you don't understand. Its disgusting really. And to think I used to be one of you."

Sasuke peered around to catch the looks on everyone's faces.

"Although...there are exceptions..."

Naruto had been staring at the floor the entire time Sasuke spoke, but at that last comment, he looked up to find crimson eyes staring straight into his soul.

--

Well, I hope you all liked it. Damn hurricane, no school and nothing to do. I'll have more time to write shit...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I noticed this story got a lot of alerts and favorites and stuff, but no reviews. I would really, really appreciate it if my readers would review my stories. You know, give me some kind of feedback so I can get people's opinions on it. Whether it be praise or constructive criticism. No flames please!

Anyway...

On with the story!!

--

For the past week or so, everyone had taken turns watching over the vampire; making sure he was behaving to the Fifth's liking. He usually just kept to himself, not talking further to anyone. He didn't even seem to acknowledge anyone else was even in the room. He slept all day and would be up all night. Sakura, who watched over him the previous night, told Naruto he seemed pained. Probably from his lack of blood as he explained before. But they couldn't risk him having anymore blood, that would mean sacrificing more villagers. And thatwas completely out of the question. Naruto gulped. It was his turn to watch the vampire tonight and his gut was telling him he would not be so passive an unresponsive as he was with the others.

During the rest of the day, he mostly slept, to prepare himself to stay awake the entire night. He was, unfortunately, unable to eat anything, even ramen. The intensity of past events still lingered in everyone's memories. He couldn't even go to Ichiraku's to cheer himself up with the delicious ramen and the smiling faces. The place was closed due to the owner mourning over the loss of his daughter. He sat at his kitchen table and stared into his untouched bowl of ramen, knowing he needed something in his stomach, but knowing better he wouldn't be able to hold it down.

That evening, right after sunset, he made his way to meet with Tsunade. She led him back down to where the vampire was located, giving him the necessary precautions in case something should happen along the way. When they walked in, Naruto saw Kakashi sitting in a chair, reading. He looked up and waved, getting up and walking over to them.

"He's been sleeping all day," the masked ninja spoke, "he woke up a couple of times, and when I tried to talk to him, he just bared his fangs at me and turned away. He's gonna be needing something though if you want him in good health. He's already starting to get really stiff. His muscles are cramping and his joints are cracking. Also, he's looking really pale. His skin is starting to look a bit translucent."

"Very well, we'll see what we can do about the subject later. We can't afford to sacrifice the lives of anymore villagers...," Tsunade mused, "anyway, Naruto, remember, you must be very, very careful with him. Don't take the barrier jutsu for granted. It could be possible for him to figure some way out. We don't really know what he's capable of. And he will be awake the entire night. Don't forget that. If he does talk to you, you may talk back to him, but don't let him manipulate you."

"Okay. I got it."

"Alright then. Kakashi, come with me please," they both turned to leave the blond. Tsunade looked back and said, "Naruto, if you need any help whatsoever, I'll be upstairs. I'll have someone relieve you at dawn, alright?"

"Yeah, Granny Tsunade."

Tsunade made a slightly annoyed face at the remark, but her face lightened at the down and worried look on the boy's face, "Don't worry Naruto. Everything will be fine."

The two left and locked the door, leaving Naruto alone with the sleeping vampire. He looked over and noticed the sleeping raven. He peered in and watched the sleeping figure facing toward him. It was hard to believe this guy could be such a monster. A death dealer, but, when Naruto thought about it, the vampire was right. Humans really weren't that different, maybe even worse when it came to some people...

"Its true."

Naruto snapped from his thoughts and looked up to see the raven staring back at him.

"W-what are you talking about?"

The raven sat up, a bit labored in his movements and mumbled, "Glad he's finally gone. I was really getting tired of his prying..."

He walked up to the glass to where he was right in front of Naruto and sat down, crossing his legs. He looked up to the blond and motioned of him to sit as well. Once Naruto was seated as he was, he spoke, "I was talking about how you were agreeing with me that humans are worse."

"B-but I was just thinking that!"

"I know. You think I can't read your mind?"

"That's not very fair."

"Well, how about I don't hide any of my thoughts from you. Deal?" he chuckled lightly.

"Deal," Naruto agreed. He still found it hard to believe this guy could be so evil. He was actually really good looking and he didn't seem to act that bad and-

"Thank you."

"What?"

"You said I was good looking. Thank you," he chuckled at Naruto's reddening cheeks, "but you know, I don't like to be considered evil. I'm not. I'm just doing what I have to in order to survive. The same as you. If you were to give me a chance, I think you'd notice I'm not really that bad at all."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I think so."

"You didn't talk to the others like this."

The raven looked down, "I don't really like them. I can just tell about people. Vices and personal sins I can sense in their hearts. It bothers me. But you didn't seem bad to me, Naruto-kun."

He looked up to see Naruto blushing again, "Hmm...wait, Sasuke, how do you know my name?"

The vampire smiled, showing his fangs, not threateningly, but in a sincere smile, "You think if I can read your mind, I wouldn't be able to figure out your name?" He looked at Naruto's still blushing face, "you're cute."

Naruto looked up suddenly at the remark, eyes wide, "w-what?"

"You heard me. You think I'm good looking, I think you're cute."

"But I thought you hated humans."

"I don't hate humans. I see them as food. Nothing really more. But," he paused to crack his neck, "I look at you and, well, I see you as being something more than all of the others. You're pure. I've only seen one other human like you before." His face saddened.

"What's wrong? Who was it?"

He looked up into Naruto's eyes, "His name was Deidara. He was, actually, a lot like you. Blond. Although, he was European."

"Did something happen to him?"

"Not really. Well, do you mind a story?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Heh, well, ever since Itachi...my older brother," he added at Naruto's confused expression at the name, "changed me, we've always been together. Even before then, we were inseparable. We lived for centuries together. Well, about 400 years ago, we were traveling through Europe when Itachi met Deidara." He paused again to twist, a stream of cracking sounds erupting from his stiffened back, "Itachi didn't kill him like he would have for his normal victims. He never hurt him. But he went back and met with him again and again. He fell in love with him. Eventually, he came out to Deidara as a vampire. And Deidara accepted him. So, he turned him, and Deidara joined us in immortality. That's when my relationship with Itachi started to become...estranged. He, as was to be expected, directed the vast majority of his attention and affection towards Deidara. They were happy together, and I became the third wheel. I felt outcasted. Finally, I told Itachi I would leave him to his beloved blond. I wouldn't be able to face them again until I found someone to love, just like Itachi." He stopped again, not to crack stiffened joints, but to wipe a tear running down his cheek, "congradulations, Naruto. You're witnessing the one downfall of the immortals. The realization of lonliness."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke stood up and leaned back, cracking his back once again, Naruto standing up to meet him. The raven laid his hand against the glass and looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto realized Kakashi was right about Sasuke's complexion. Naruto could see the veins tracing the raven's face and his eyes looked rather dull and slightly sunken in.

"Not looking my best...," Sasuke chuckled, Naruto stammered slightly, trying to think of something to say.

"You don't have to reassure me on my looks. I'm fine. I'm just..."

"Hungry?"

"Heh, a bit..."

"Do you...want my blood?"

"I usually only drink from people I'm indifferent to. I like you. I don't think I could bring myself to actually drink from you."

Naruto looked down, a bit saddened, "I...I like you too. Heh, its funny. I hated you at first, then I was scared of you. But now, after talking to you, I...I like you. And I want to help you somehow."

"You want to help me? Your friends wouldn't appreciate it. They'd probably hate you for it."

"You know what? I, I really don't care. You make me feel like I've never felt before. I think...I think I'd rather if you liked me over them."

"What if I didn't like you-"

"No, I-"

"-And I were to love you instead?"

Sasuke gave a sincere smile and inched his face towards the glass as Naruto did the same. Closing their eyes, they shared a would be kiss, with only the glass to come between them.

--

Over the next few days, Naruto surprised everyone by keeping himself occupied in the library. If anyone asked, he would say the vampire intrigued him and he wanted to learn more about him. In actuality, he was looking for a jutsu that he could learn that could possibly bring down a barrier.

Luckily, after a couple days and having gone through more books than he'd ever thought he'd touch in his life, Naruto found a jutsu to suit his needs. He memorized the hand signs and for the next few days, he practiced over and over, trying to master the new, and difficult, jutsu.

When it was his turn again to watch over Sasuke, he was ecstatic. However, he wouldn't dare express his emotions around the others. He went down into the lab and was shocked to find Sasuke, sitting in a corner against the glass, looking absolutely haggard.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, running over to the vampire. He opened his eyes slowly. Looking over and giving a small smile toward the blond, "heh, hey Naruto-kun."

"What's wrong? They haven't fed you yet?!"

"No, and its been over two weeks now..."

"Here, Sasuke. I found a new jutsu and I've been practicing it...just a sec...," he made the hand signs and performed the jutsu on the glass wall. It ended up making a small hole, only big enough for someone's head to stick through.

"Heh, looks like you may need to practice a bit more, Naruto-kun."

"Sasuke, you need blood. Here take mine," the blond spoke while exposing his neck to the opening.

Sasuke looked up, "Naruto, I-"

"Please, Sasuke, you need this. Take it."

Sasuke, barely able to force himself to stand up, leaned up against the wall and stuck his head through the hole. He slowly opened his mouth, baring his fangs, yet he was hesitant to actually commit the deed.

"Go on, Sasuke. Its okay."

The raven looked up at the blond's warm, sincere smile. He smiled to himself before raising his face and kissing Naruto on the lips. They shared a deep kiss. Sasuke gently bit down on Naruto's lower lip, sucking on it, taking in the delicious blood. He couldn't really taste it that well, the blood mixing with his saliva, but the kiss itself was delectable. He brole the kiss and looked deep into Naruto's brilliant blue eyes. He'd regained some of his handsome looks thanks to the small amount of blood. Naruto smiled back softly. Sasuke moved down once Naruto exposed his neck yet again for the raven and he sank his fangs deep into Naruto's soft flesh. Sasuke didn't know whether it was due to the fact that he wasn't able to drink any blood for weeks, or whether it was just Naruto himself, but all he knew was that Naruto's blood was the most delicious he'd ever tasted. He sucked at the wound hungrily, taking in as much of the luscious red liquid as he could without really hurting Naruto.

"Naruto, I just wanted to- NARUTO!!"

Before Naruto could register what happened, he felt himself being grabbed and ripped away from Sasuke and thrown back. He looked up to see Sasuke slammed against the glass on the opposite side of the wall. His vision became hazy when he saw the blurred image of Tsunade in his face, pleading for him to say something.

"Kakashi! Take Naruto to the hospital wing! Now!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi gently picked Naruto up. "No...Sa...Sasu...ke..., " the blond was able to mumble out before passing out.

Sasuke shook his head, ridding himself of his slight daze from the blow. He looked up to see Naruto being rushed out of the room. In an instant, he was at the wall again calling out to the blond. He was ignored, however, as Kakashi rushed the unconscious boy out of the room. He looked over to glare at the blond woman receiving an even stronger glare in return that seemed to be drenched in poison. She resealed the hole, never taking her eyes off of the raven.

"How DARE you even touch Naruto! You will never see the outside again," she spat, venom lacing her words.

--

Okay, that's it for this chapter! Anyway, the next one will be the last one. I said it was going to be short! Anyway, please review. I really appreciate it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. School sucks...writing essays sucks more though. I really only like to write if its something of my own choice to do. Like this. I actually really like this story. It just kinda came to me one day while I was bored and daydreaming. Anyway, this is gonna be the final chapter of this and I'm gonna go back to working on my other story, Aishiteru. I have really high hopes for that one. And I'm gonna cut out the previously planned sex scene and probably down the rating...on second thought, nah. Rating stays. I just don't think that sex would fit very well and kinda disrupt the flow. I hate it when shit like that happens.

Anyway, on with the end of the story!

--

It had been about five days or so now and Sasuke hadn't heard a word of Naruto. He was starting to become worried and wondered if he had taken too much of the boy's blood. Every time someone would come in to watch over him, he would ask them about how the blond was doing. They all simply ignored his inquiry and glared at him disgustedly, as if he was a ragged old mutt that had just rolled in garbage.

Did they seriously think he did it with the intentions to harm Naruto? He didn't even want to go through with it. The boy was just too enticing to deny him. And his blood was just too delicious to stop. He wanted to taste that luscious liquid again. That thought brought into question whether he did in fact hurt Naruto. Perhaps he didn't stop himself in time and drank too much?

If that was the case, it was possible that Naruto could die. Sasuke didn't think he could live with himself if Naruto died. He was a pure soul; a truly good person, who was indeed beautiful on the outside as well as the inside. That's when it hit him. His eyes grew wide in shock as he came to the realization that that was the same case between Deidara and his brother. Itachi never wanted to hurt Deidara. Ever. He loved him. And Sasuke smiled inwardly. Yes, it was the same case, he loved the little blond.

At that thought, his stomach knotted up. He loved the boy, but what if he did really end up killing him? The mere thought of losing the fist person he loved, and in such an unsightly way, clawed at his undead heart.

His internal clock told him it was daytime, so he layed down on the cot and pulled the covers up over his head. He closed his eyes in an attempt to gain some much needed, healing rest. However, it never came. He layed there, tossing and turning, images of the blond rolling through his mind. When sleep finally took hold of him, its grasp on him slipped away and his eyes opened yet again for another few hours of turning about in his bed.

Over the next few days, Sasuke never slept longer than an hour, at the most, at a time. He just stayed awake either laying in his bed or pacing the room. He had to know if Naruto was all right. On top of the pains and aches in his heart, his body started to hurt again as well. He needed blood again...

--

Eyes slowly cracked open to reveal amazingly blue orbs, lightly glazed over from a long sleep. He looked over his surroundings to find himself in a rather comfortable hospital bed. He sighed lightly and wondered to himself what he'd done to get himself here again. Then, all of the memories came back in a rushing flood of emotion. He raised his hand and pressed his palm to his neck. It was bandaged. He could feel the slight pain left by the puncture wounds, but he couldn't necessarily feel the holes. He wanted to, but then again, he really didn't. He wanted to feel where Sasuke's mouth had been, where he took, from Naruto, the substance that would keep him in good health. But he didn't want to feel the exact spot that showed the fact that the raven was indeed a predator.

He peered over to see a package of blood was hung up and connected by tubing to a needle, resupplying his body with the necessary substance. Naruto's eyes widened when an idea popped into his head. A large grin made its way across his face. They wouldn't have to give up a villager, they could just give the vampire donated blood!

He wasn't allowed to leave the hospital for a couple of days. He really didn't know why, he felt fine. He was visited by his friends from time to time. Each time, he would ask how Sasuke was faring. And each and every time, they would always say that he didn't need to worry about that 'monster.' The word angered him. They didn't know Sasuke like he did. He was actually a pretty nice person to talk to or to just be with.

One day, the door to his room opened and a blond head peeked inside, "Naruto? How are you doing?"

Naruto looked up from his bed and saw concern moistening the normally icy blue eyes of the Hokage. He looked back down, "eh."

"What's wrong Naruto? Is your memory of that attack bothering you?"

Attack. That word caused something to snap deep withing the blond.

"He didn't fucking attack me! You don't know what you're talking about! Sasuke's actually really nice! You guys just don't give a shit to really learn anything about him! He didn't want to drink from me, but I told him to! I fucking told him to! I wanted him to feel better because you guys don't care to make sure he's okay! He might no be human anymore, but he's still a person and he can still feel! He cares about stuff! And he likes me!"

"Naruto," Tsunade sighed, "whatever he's made you think, its not true. He's just lying to you and telling you what you want to hear so he can gain your trust. He wants you to get him out of there and then he's going to kill you. And after you're gone, he'll kill everyone else who knows about him. He's a monster Naruto. Nothing more."

"No he's NOT! He has feelings! I saw him cry! He's sad and lonely! He just wants someone to be with him!"

"And you want to be that one?!" Tsunade's temper was rising, was the boy this blind?!

"Yes I do! I love Sasuke!!"

"NARUTO! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! Think about what you're saying! You really think you're in love with someone who could rip your throat out in an instant?! And another boy nonetheless!"

"Yes! I love him because he cares about me!"

"And how do you know this?"

"I talked to him and I spent time with him!"

"Yet he's always an asshole to everyone else?"

"'Cause you guys aren't nice to him! You keep him in there for weeks and weeks without any blood to keep him healthy! How would you like to be trapped for weeks with no food and you weren't able to die from starvation, hm?!"

"You want to sacrifice innocent lives just so you can keep your little boyfriend looking good?!"

"No! You don't have to hurt the villagers! You can just give him donated blood!"

"Out of the question!"

"Why?!"

"That blood is for people, humans, that are hurt and need it! Not to feed a monster who's just gonna kill everyone! Your blood is the last drop of that liquid he will ever taste again!"

And with that, Tsunade turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door as she exited.

--

A few days passed. Naruto was let out of the hospital not long after his arguement with the Godaime. He was pissed. Pissed at the entire situation. Sasuke wasn't bad! He just took what he needed just as any human does! No. Humans always took more.

All Naruto wanted right now was to see Sasuke again. He wanted to touch him again. To kiss him again. Today was the day he was supposed to go watch him again. He waited eagerly, but no one came to get him. He wondered what was up, so he went out to go get Sakura.

He looked around the village and found her sitting by the lake. He ran up to her, "Hey Sakura!"

She turned around at the sound of her name, "Hey Naruto!" She smiled, waving.

"What's up with Sasuke?"

Her smile quickly faded, "Nothing's up with him Naruto. And why should you care? He tried to kill you!"

"No he didn't Sakura! Just tell me when its my turn to look after him again."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because I like him, that's why."

"You're not. Tsunade doesn't want you near him ever again."

"What?!"

"Look Naruto! Its not my fault so don't yell at me! How could you honestly like a monster like that anyway?!"

Naruto just puffed up and stormed off. It wasn't fair! He needed to go see Sasuke again. No matter what.

Later that night, Naruto made his way into the building where Sasuke was located. He made sure he kept his chakra level to a minimal and snuck down into the building. He managed to avoid anyone and everyone and get down to the lab. He looked in through the window and saw Ino was in there this time watching Sasuke with an enamored look in her eye.

"Wow, what a fucking slut...she goes for everyone doesn't she?" Naruto thought to himself.

He seemed to be completely ignoring her. That made Naruto feel good. Anyway, he needed to get her out of there for the rest of the night. Smirking at a wonderful idea, Naruto made a shadow clone of himself and made it disguise itself as Kakashi. He hid while he had the Kakashi look alike go in and talk to Ino, saying she was dismissed and he would take over for various reasons. As soon as she picked up her things and left, Naruto hurriedly entered.

"Sasuke!"

The raven turned around at the sound of the loving voice, "Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke," Naruto was up against the glass as was the raven, "I missed you."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, barely audible, "I...I thought I might've killed you. No one would tell me how you were doing."

"Sasuke, I wanna get you out of here. And I wanna be with you. I...I wanna be a vampire too."

"Naruto, do you know what something like that means? You'd have to kill people, give up your sense of morality. And you couldn't be close to anyone."

"As long as you'll be there with me, I think I'll manage," he said smiling.

Sasuke smiled sweetly down to the blond, "Naruto-kun..."

"Yes, Sasuke," Naruto looked up, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"I love you. And I'll always be there with you."

"I love you too, Sasuke. And I want to get you out of there."

Naruto performed the anti-barrier jutsu again, this time concentrating as hard as he possibly could and was able to create yet another hole, this time, large enough for Sasuke to get through. The raven stepped out, amazed at the boy's performance. He looked toward his beloved blond and his eyes flashed, glowing once again.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had Naruto in his grasp, the blond giving a small startled yelp. He looked up at the raven slight fear reflecting in his eyes. Sasuke leaned down and covered Naruto's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. The blond seemed to melt into him. They reluctantly broke when the need for oxygen arose. Sasuke moved his head forward and lightly ran his tongue along the shell of the boy's ear. He breathed out to let the warm air caress his ear. Naruto shivered.

"Don't ever be scared of me. You know I would never hurt you," he whispered into the blond's ear, firmly yet gently wrapping his arms around his waist; holding him close.

"Are you sure you really want this? I have to drain you, then let you drink my blood. The initial transformation will be the most horrible pain you will ever feel."

"W-why?"

"Your body needs to die. You'll die a mortal death and become preserved in time. You will become immortal, just like me."

"Yes. If it means being with you, then yes. I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," the raven said as he pulled Naruto tightly to him and bared his fangs, sinking them deep into the exposed, inviting, soft flesh of the blond's neck. He drank again, the taste filling his senses. He felt as if he could die right now and be forever happy; him, holding Naruto close, drinking his luscious blood as the boy held onto him lovingly.

He gingerly removed his mouth from the blond's neck, licking a line of blood that ran from the wound and slowly lowered himself to sit on the ground as he gently laid Naruto over his lap. He saw Naruto watching intently as he raised his fist to his mouth and bit onto his own wrist with a wince. He watched as his own life essence slowly dribbled down his wrist and moved the wound closer to Naruto.

"Drink," he stated.

Just as the blond was about to take the bleeding wound to his mouth, Tsunade burst through the door, Ino, Kakashi and the others behind her.

"NO!"

Sasuke whipped his head around and bared his fangs at them menacingly, his eyes glowing in a terrifyingly, blood-curdling way. He couldn't fight them off. Naruto was weak in his grasp and if he didn't get Naruto to drink from him now, the boy would die for real this time. He was at a great disadvantage.

He sprouted his wings and tried to fight them off as he held Naruto protectively. His motions were ceased, however, as a sharp pain exploded throughout his body. His heart ached and he felt his body go limp. His head dropped and he caught sight of the kunai jutting from his chest, successfully piercing his heart.

"S-shit...no...," Sasuke cursed under his breath as he looked down at the lovely boy in his arms who'd passed out from blood loss and all the commotion going on, "I-I'm sorry...Naruto..."

His eyes closed slowly as tried to fight off the reaction to the particular wound. His body fell limp, still leaning over the blond in his lap. His wings fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Tsunade strode over and gently picked Naruto into her arms. She walked to the doorway without a word and then turned to the others, "I'm taking Naruto back to the hospital. Kakashi, take that thing and put him in my office. Perhaps he will see the outside again after all."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

--

Naruto awoke yet again to the hospital scenery. And yet another blood package was plugged into him. He sat up, and winced. His neck hurt terribly. Rubbing it soothingly, he looked around and caught sight of a mirror on the wall. He got up out of the comfortable bed and slowly walked over to it. He didn't look too healthy. Given the circumstances, he had a right not to look his best. He stared at the bandage wrapped around his neck for a few minutes before deciding to take it off. He didn't want Sasuke's mark upon him to be hidden.

He unwrapped it carefully and peered down on the wound. Two puncture marks, clotted over, obscured the fair skin of his neck. He smiled down at them. Sasuke left them. He wanted them forever, along with the raven and any other things he could leave upon him.

Just then, he heard the door open, but didn't bother to look around to see who it was. The only person he wanted to see right now was Sasuke, and that didn't look too likely to happen. Besides, it was daytime; when the raven usually slept. He didn't want to even look at anyone else.

"Naruto."

Dear God no, not her. Anyone but her.

"Naruto, are you happy now? You finally tried to break your boyfriend out and now look at what happened. You almost died, again."

The blond's lips pursed and he turned around to glare angrily at the Hokage.

"Everything would've been just fine if you guys hadn't disrutped us!"

"And what? He would've turned you into a vampire too?! Like hell I would let something like that happen!"

"Why?! I love him and he loves me! I'm actually fucking happy when I'm around him! Why can't anyone just fucking accept the fact that he's actually a really nice person?!"

"He's not a person, Naruto! He's a monster! A monster with no respect or remorse for human lives and those he takes! Look around Naruto! Everyone in the village has suffered because of him! They've lost loved ones to him! And you want to become someone who would make others suffer like that?! I'm thoroughly ashamed of you Naruto."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, really? You want to see him again?"

"More than anything."

"I have him. You can speak to him one final time."

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll see."

Tsunade harshly grasped Naruto's wrist and led him out of the hospital and up to where she usually made her speeches to the village. Naruto noticed the entire population of Konohagakure were standing around the tower. He noticed Kakashi, Yamato, his friends, and a few ANBU and Jounin were positioned around a canopy where Sasuke was tied, underneath it, still asleep, the kunai still embedded in his heart.

"Sasuke!"

He tried to run to the raven but was caught by Yamato. Tsunade stepped in front of him, further hindering him from seeing his love.

"Naruto, this will be your final chance to speak with this monster again. I suggest you make it count."

She stepped aside and Naruto shrugged off Yamato's hands and sprinted for Sasuke. When he reached him, he noticed the raven was tied at his wrists and ankles to a wooden cross, his wings still hanging. Naruto pulled the kunai from his chest and his eyes burst open as he gasped harshly, bringing his wings back into his back.

"Sasuke..."

The raven looked down and his eyes softened, "Naruto."

"H-how are you doing?"

"Well, now that my wound is healed, better, but not for long though..."

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"Naruto, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Kiss me. One last time. Show me how much you love me."

Naruto nodded, his eyes welling up with tears. He leaned up and firmly pressed his lips to the vampire's. the kiss was long, deep and passionate. Naruto could feel Sasuke's emotions as they both poured everything they had into the kiss. He felt the raven's sadness and deep despair. It made him want to tear his heart out.

They finally parted, even though neither of them wanted it to end. Naruto looked up to the raven, tears running down his cheeks.

"Please don't cry Naruto. Not for me. I want you to smile for me. Please? That's how I want to see you for the last time."

Naruto wiped his face with his sleeve and looked up to Sasuke with his reddened eyes. After a couple seconds, he managed to choke back more tears and smile for him.

"There we go. I think you're most beautiful when you smile," Sasuke said softly and lightly kissed the blond's forehead.

Much to his protesting, he was pulled away from the raven and held in place by a few ANBU. Tsunade stepped in front of him again and leaned in, their faces inches apart.

"You are going to watch this Naruto, whether you want to or not," she spoke sternly to his face and walked over to the edge to speak to the people.

"Citizens of Konoha! The one you see before you is the one who has caused you so much heartache! He is the one who has killed your loved ones and destroyed your lives! He is the monster you have feared! Now, he will be brought to justice!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"Now, my dear citizens of Konoha! Witness this monster's execution!"

"NO!!"

Naruto yelled in protest but was drowned out by the cheering from the crowd. Sasuke remained silent and expressionless. Tears ran down Naruto's face, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to him, the blond swiping his head around to look at him with his tear stained face, "please don't cry."

"And you wanted to be just like him. Watch what happens to the all powerful immortal now," Tsunade sneered, "Remove the canopy!"

As directed, the canopy, the only source of shade, was removed and the mid-morning sunlight hit the raven. Naruto sobbed as Sasuke cried out in pain and shut his eyes tight.

"No you don't. I told you, you're watching this whether you want to or not," Tsunade said harshly.

She forced him to open his eyes and he watched as Sasuke hissed and yelled out in pain as the sunlight burned his flesh away. He started to sob uncontrollably at he sound of the raven's cries of utter pain and torture.

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as his entire body continued to burn relentlessly through his body. He cracked his eyes open to catch sight of his beloved blond weeping uncontrollably for him.

"You will all rue this day. Your hearts are tainted and deserve to be punished for the torture you put others through. And when the day comes that judgement shall pass on you, your sins will not be forgiven!"

His entire lower half caught flame and he cried out once again as the fire engulfed him further.

"Naruto. Please don't forget me. I love you more than anything."

"I-I know...Sa-Sasu...ke. N-Never! I lo-love you too!" The blond sobbed.

Sasuke smiled and went completely stoic as the flames engulfed him completely.

--

Later that night, a raven haired man stepped down to touch the concrete of the tower followed by a beautiful blond. He stood up straight as his black, feathered wings receded back into his back. A flock of ravens followed them and perched around the area. One of the midnight birds flew forward and landed upon the taller man's shoulder.

"Why are we here Itachi, un?" the blond questioned.

"I couldn't sleep today, Deidara. My heart ached. I felt Sasuke was hurting. It led me here."

"Why?"

"...Sasuke is dead," Itachi breathed, turning away from Deidara.

"What? Why?"

Itachi bent down and picked up a handful of ashes that hadn't yet blown away in the wind. He held it tightly, kissed his hand, and blew the ashes away.

"He was careless. And he was captured."

"Poor thing, un."

Itachi blinked away a tear that threatened to fall, "Foolish otouto...," he turned back to his blond, "come with me."

They sprouted their wings once again and flew off to land again at an apartment building. Itachi stepped up to a particular door and grabbed the handle, forcing it open, breaking the lock. They both walked inside and Deidara peered around.

"Itachi, why are we here, un?"

Itachi chose to ignore the question as he entered a bedroom, followed closely by the blond. In the corner of the room, laid a boy, no older than seventeen. His hair was short and spiky, blond. His face was tear stained and his head drooped down. He was sitting in a pool of blood. His wrists were slit. Itachi slowly stepped over to him and kneeled down next to the blond boy. He reached down and dipped his fingertips in the red liquid, bringing them to his lips.

"This boy meant something to Sasuke."

"What Itachi, un?"

"They loved each other. The ones who killed Sasuke forced him to watch him die. Then he came home and ended his own life."

Deidara looked absolutely dismal.

Itachi stretched his hand out to brush a lock of hair away from the boy's eyes and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

"I would have loved to have someone such as you as a brother, Naruto-kun. You were able to make Sasuke happy..."

He picked the boy up into his arms and stood up. He turned toward Deidara and the blond caught sight of a single tear running down the raven's cheek.

"Deidara, let us give this boy a proper burial. Then, we will show this village what happens when they make matters personal with a vampire."

--

The end. Wow, my eyes are tearing up writing this...

So, anyway, I hope everyone liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. I love receiving feedback from my readers!

I'm going to continue my work on Aishiteru. Love you all with my wooden heart!

Bibo!


	4. Epilogue

Kk! I got a few requests to write about what Itachi does after the whole ordeal with Sasuke and Naruto. I wasn't gonna make one at first and just leave it all up to your imaginations, but I was attempting to lull myself to sleep the other night when my over-active imagination kicked in again and I thought up a great way to end it all. I felt happy with it and fell asleep. Kinda sad that events like this going on in my head actually helped me fall asleep...T.T. Anyway, this is solely from Itachi's point of view, but there are some parts that are through Deidara's eyes. Briefly. Its mostly Itachi.

Warnings: Okay, well, first off, this is an extension of a yaoi, so there is mild yaoi in here. Oh, and there's carnage. People die terribly. If this was its own thing, it'd probably be a horror thing. It's a little sad, but you'll probably like the ending.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of them, they would never have died.

Now! On with the story!

--

"Itachi, un...," the blond murmured, stepping over to the solemn raven, "What are we going to do now, un?"

"Did you pay your respects, Deidara?"

"Of course, un. To the both of them. That they could be happy and be reborn together, un."

"Good. Thank you," Itachi all but whispered.

Deidara walked over and wrapped his arms around the older vampire's waist, resting his head against his back.

"You don't need to thank me, un. Sasuke was your brother. I thought of him like that too. Its so hard for me to accept he's really gone, un...I could only imagine how unbearable the pain must be for you."

Itachi turned around, wrapping his arms around the blond and laid his forehead down on the other's shoulder.

"I...I can't help but feel its my fault this happened to him. I drove him away. I let him go..."

"Its not your fault, un. He left on his own. And if he hadn't, he would never have fallen in love, un."

"Hn..."

"You've done all that you could, un. You scattered his ashes and gave his lover a proper burial, un."

"There's only one thing left to do."

"And just what do you have in mind, un?"

"Avenge his death."

"Hmph, sounds good, un."

Itachi lifted his head to place his lips over Deidara's. He pulled the blond tightly to him and kissed him deeply. He broke and gazed down into icy blue eyes.

"Help me?"

"Always, un."

Itachi sprouted his wings, Deidara following suit, and flew up high. They soared over Konoha until Itachi decided to touch down on the top of the tower where they originally found Sasuke's remains.

Deidara touched down and watched intently as Itachi closed his eyes to concentrate. He opened them again and a wave of obsidian flames took hold of everything within his sight. Whenever Deidara managed to witness Itachi's Amaterasu, it always managed to take his breath away.

The flames burned through everything they touched and quickly spread to cover the entire village. The blond watched as the villagers started pouring out of their homes, screaming and calling for help.

"Deidara."

"Yes?"

"How much clay do you have with you?"

"Enough for anything you have planned, un."

"Good. Fill the sky and cover the ground."

"You got it, un."

Deidara created a flock of clay birds which he set loose into the empty sky. He then set loose a horde of clay spiders to fill the streets. He was about to set off the detonating chain when Itachi stopped him.

"Wait. These humans have no idea why they are being attacked. They need to know who is doing this to them and why."

"Right, un."

Itachi stepped forward and called out, his voice booming over the village. Everyone turned to look.

"Citizens of Konoha! Earlier this day, you witnessed and encouraged the execution of a being known as a vampire. That vampire's name was Uchiha Sasuke. That vampire loved someone of this village. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. By killing Sasuke, you have deprived this couple of the love they deserved to share. By killing Sasuke, you have brought on the death of your beloved Naruto, the one you were trying to save. By killing Sasuke, you have made matters personal with me, his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi. And by making matters personal with me, you have brought it upon me to pass judgement on all of you. And your sins shall not be forgiven. You have all condemned yourselves to Hell."

When the raven finished, the crowd started an uproar of terrified screams and curses; rushing in a futile attempt to protect themselves or try to stop Itachi.

The raven watched blankly down on the frantic village and turned back to the blond.

"Now, you may, Deidara."

"Right, un...KATSU!!!"

One of the birds detonated sending a chain reaction of explosions throughout the sky and along the ground destroying buildings and killing everyone who hadn't already been burned to death by Itachi's flames.

"I can't allow you to keep on with this massacre. How dare you destroy this village."

Itachi turned to come face to face with the white haired, masked ninja that spoke to him.

"Yes. How dare I seek vengeance for the life of my beloved little brother, my last remaining family, one of the only two people I care for. Yes, how dare I...you must be Hatake Kakashi, yes?"

"Yes."

"You were one of the main ones who collaborated with your leader to inflict this punishment upon Sasuke, yes?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then I will make sure you die a painful death."

Itachi opened his arms, and as he did, taking Kakashi by surprise, thousands of ravens poured from the sky to attack the masked ninja. The first flurry ripped at him and caused him to bleed through numerous cuts and gashes. He tried to fight off the rest, but no matter the power of his attacks or how many of the midnight birds he'd managed to kill, the ravens continued to swarm about him. They didn't even register if he'd make a kage-bushin and would attack only his real body. They continued to pick at him until he was devoured alive.

"You...you monster..."

Itachi turned to glare into the horrified eyes of Tsunade.

"No. I am no monster. The monster here is you and your vile people who have mercilessly destroyed my brother. You...," Itachi stepped closer to the blond Hokage, "...have not only killed my brother, but you tortured him through his captivity up until the moment of his death."

"I...I was protecting someone important to me!"

"Yes, Naruto. The one who was so completely distraught by the death of his beloved, which he was forced to watch by you, that after a fit of tears, decided to take his own life within the sanctity of his own home."

"W-what?!"

"That is correct. By trying to save Naruto, you caused him to kill himself. If you wouldn't have intervened, Sasuke and Naruto would both be living happily together and your village would have been spared. However, you decided to kill Sasuke, knowing full well I was out there, and you caused all of this to happen."

"No..."

"Yes. This is your fault."

Within the blink of an eye, Itachi was right in front of Tsunade and had a grip around her throat, holding her up in the air.

"You tortured Sasuke. You denied him blood. You starved him. You tore out his stomach."

Itachi dug his hand deep into just above her abdomen and ripped out her stomach. As blood gushed from the wound, he held it in front of her and crushed it. The acid splattering onto her clothes.

"You denied him the love he deserved. You ripped open his heart."

Itachi drove his clawed, bloody hand into the blond's chest and dug his nails deep into her heart. He then slowly proceeded to tear it open.

"You condemned his to a death he did not deserve. You burned him alive!"

He threw the Hokage down onto the ground, her body splashing into the large puddle of blood beneath her. He closed his eyes and opened them once more to envelope Tsunade in the flames of his Amaterasu.

Itachi watched expressionlessly as the blond woman before him burned to death, her blood-curdling screams of utter pain and agony having no affect on the raven.

"Itachi, un..."

Itachi turned back to his beloved blond.

"Deidara, let's leave."

"R-right, un."

The two sprouted their wings and flew off into the night.

--

After touching down at the old Uchiha mansion they'd managed to keep in fairly good shape, they sat down upon the stairs of the walkway.

"Deidara."

"Hmm? Yes, Itachi, un?"

"I'm tired."

"Nothing much left is there?"

"No."

"I'm alright with it if you are, un."

Itachi turned to Deidara and cupped his face, kissing him deeply.

"I love you Deidara."

"And I love you Itachi, un."

They both started to smoke and eventually caught flame as they held each other lovingly, watching the sun rise in a beautiful palette of red, pink, orange, and gold that neither of them had seen in centuries.

The flock of ravens promptly dispersed.

--

Itachi stood, a blank look to his face as he took in the sight around him. It was a grassy field, flowers were in bloom, and the sun was shining. Deidara was by his side. There were many people around. Laughing and smiling amongst themselves.

"Itachi! Itachi!"

Itachi turned his gaze upon a raven haired boy, about seventeen, approaching him.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah. We've all been waiting for you. Everyone's here. Mother and Father too. We can be a family again."

"A...family?"

"Yeah. And before you go talk with them, I just wanted to say that I was never upset with you. I never bore any kind of ill will toward you. You're my older brother, Itachi. I love you more than anything. And...what you did for me back there, I appreciate it. Thank you for everything Itachi."

"And thank you for taking care of my body," a seventeen year-old with short, spiky, blond hair and stunningly blue eyes added as he poked his head from behind Sasuke.

Itachi smiled softly.

"Anything for the one who could make my brother happy, Naruto-kun."

"Well, you two should go visit Mother and Father," Sasuke spoke, "they've been anxious to see you again."

"C'mon, Sasuke! Let's go!"

"Alright Naruto, hold on," Sasuke stepped forward and pulled Itachi into a tight hug, which he returned, "see you later Itachi."

"Itachi!"

Itachi looked over to be caught in a tight embrace by a shorter raven haired woman.

"Mother."

"Oh, Itachi! We missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Isn't everything just wonderful here?"

"Yes, Mother. It is."

"So, this is Deidara, eh?" questioned a tall, strong-looking, raven haired man.

"Yes, Father. This is the one I love."

Itachi pulled his blond close and wrapped an arm lovingly around his waist.

"Hello, un."

"He's such an adorable young man."

"Thank you Mother."

"So is Naruto. Oh, he's so sweet and Sasuke loves him so much."

Itachi looked ahead and saw Naruto tackle Sasuke to the ground. The raven boy then proceeded to flip them over and lean down to place a kiss upon the blond's lips.

"You know what, Deidara?"

"What, Itachi, un?"

"...I'm happy."

"Me too, un."

--

Well, there it is. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review, guys! I love feedback. Thanks!


End file.
